oxenfreefandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Reality Game (old)
Oxenfree currently has an ARG (alternate reality game) running, the developers, Night School Studio, have stated that finding all the clues will lead to an item in real life. Any information will be added to this article as the game progresses. (916)-936-3733 10 of the 12 anomalies found in game start with a military callsign. 89.9 Able 9 (A9) 91.5 Baker 1 (B1) 94.6 Charlie 6 (C6) 97.9 Dog 9 (D9) 99.9 Easy 3 (E3) 101.1 Fox 6 (F6) 103.5 George 3 (G3) 104.7 How 7 (H7) 106.7 Item 3 (I3) 102.3 Jig 3 (J3) When arranged alphabetically they form a telephone number that can be called: (916)-936-3733. When rang, you will be redirected to an answering machine which will play a song from the Oxenfree soundtrack. However it is unclear if the message was only meant to point listeners to the track Beacon Beach or if the developers used the wrong section of the song in the voicemail. Regardless, when listening to the track itself the clue was found to be morse code that plays along with the songs beat, it spelt out the word MAGGIE. GOOD WORK DL BB LISTEN CLOSE On January 28th 2016, some players received a text message response from (916)-936-3733. The message was in morse code, and when translated read, "GOOD WORK DL BB LISTEN CLOSE". This lead players to the tracks Beacon Bay (from the Insiders EP), Beacon Beach, and Dead Light. In the Bandcamp version of Beacon Beach, players found morse code that translates to "SEARCH TWITTER 4 NUM SEARCH TWITTER 4". Searching Twitter for 9169363733 (the phone number) brought them to @xray9169363733. @xray9169363733 @xray9169363733 is a Twitter account that reports on calls made to (916)-936-3733. Each of the account's have the date of the call, time in PST of the call, city and state the phone is registered in, and a transcript of any message left after the tone of the number's voicemail. If the caller didn't say anything, it reads "No transcript available." The log will also update with a text message. After a new call is logged the last one is deleted, so there is only one log visible at any given time on the Twitter feed. Logged calls to (916)-936-3733 Please Stand By... On February 10th at 6:34 PM PST, the account tweeted .--. .-.. . .- ... ./... - .- -. -.. / -... -.-- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- which translates to "PLEASE STAND BY...". At 9:02 PM PST, the account then tweeted 2/10/XX 9:00 PM Beacon Beach, WA. Transcript not available On February 12th at 1:20 PST, the account tweeted 2/12/XX 9:00 PM Beacon Beach, WA. Transcript not available It should be noted that the logged call would take place 7 hours and 40 minutes after the tweet. On February 11th, scntfc tweeted again, reminding gently... beacon beach from the oxenfree soundtrack is a free DL. https://t.co/UUTX4NXZvh When players downloaded Beacon Beach from Bandcamp again, the morse code had changed. This version of the song has different morse code in the left and right channels. Left: DELETES NOT NEEDED PLEASE STAND BY SOS Right: SOS KANALOA SOS KANALOA SOS KANALOA SOS This seems to be a clue from scntfc that the tweets that are being deleted are not needed to solve the ARG. On February 13th, the account tweeted 2/13/XX 9:00 PM Beacon Beach, WA. Stone On February 14th, the account tweeted 2/14/XX 9:00 PM Beacon Beach, WA. Elk And again on the 16th, the account tweeted 2/16/XX 9:00 PM Beacon Beach, WA. Snowy Mountain Then on the 18th, the account tweeted 2/18/XX 9:00 PM Beacon Beach, WA. Arrow Again on February 22nd, at 11:05 AM PST, the account tweeted 2/22/XX 9:00 PM Beacon Bay, WA. .--. .-.. . .- ... . / ... - .- -. -.. / -... -.-- .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- "please stand by..." in morse code. This is a reference to the track Beacon Bay being released on Bandcamp as a track for the Side Stories EP. At the end of the song, "You will know when it is time to go" is present in morse code. On February 22, at 11:01 PM PST, the account tweeted 2/22/XX 4:00 AM Beacon Beach, WA. Ash This marks the first time the message from Beacon Beach was not marked as 9:00 PM. Category:Alternate Reality Game